


School nights

by Hermit9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, POV Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/pseuds/Hermit9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to S2. Ep 10 : The Man in the Box.</p><p>POV from Reyes' daughter. </p><p>I was meant to be working on a fluffy Captain America prompt thing and then I saw the Daredevil episode... So yeah. I'm sorry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	School nights

School days were the worst. It was always too short in the morning, hurry, hurry, hurry. Get dressed, shoes, bag, homework. Don’t forget your lunch ; Nanna always packed her lunches. Mommy didn’t have time, she said. Some mornings she can sneak to Mommy’s bathroom and watch her get ready. Pretty make-up she is not allowed to touch and the burny iron that makes Mommy’s hair nice and curly. Sometimes, on the week-ends, Mommy curls her hair instead. She likes that, sitting on Mommy’s lap and being very still so she doesn’t burn. It’s nice and warm and Mommy’s hands in her hair are soft.

School evening are even more worst. Nanna sits down with her. Homework and study cards until they are all done. Then Nanna makes dinner. She threw a fit once, to wait for Mommy, so they could all eat together like the people on TV.She got very hungry that night. Now she eats with Nanna. Mommy has to work late, to catch all the bad people. Sometimes, when she gets home, Mommy stands in the door of her bedroom and just looks at her. She knows, because Mommy blocks the light from the hallway. She pretends to sleep, Mommy tends to cry on those and then hide in her room if she doesn’t pretend well enough. Nanna says sometimes the bad guys hurt kids, that’ why Mommy cries.

The evening when they told her she wasn’t going back to school turned out to be the worst of the them all. Nanna went through her bag after school to get her homework while she was eating a snack. Then she was calling Mommy with the voice that means something is very wrong but the grown ups don’t want you to think so. Then the big scary men came and walked all over the house, not even removing their shoes. Nanna told her to sit and not move, and now her voice was very scared. She thought Nanna was afraid of the men, they all had guns, like the ones on TV. When Mommy got home she was crying and hugging her so much is hurt her ribs.

Mommy said she had to go with the big scary men. And Nanna couldn’t come because she might be compromised. She knows what compromise means, but Nanna didn’t looked like she’d been cut in half. But Mommy just shook her head when she tried to say that. And now she’s in the house with the big lawn she’s not allowed to run on. The house is filled with many of the scary men, but they won’t tell her when Mommy will be home. She doesn’t like their food, it’s not as good as Nanna’s. Sometimes, on the week-ends, they take her to the farm up the road and she gets to pet the lambs. Maybe Mommy will let her take one home? She will ask the lead scary man when her teacher leaves. He looks like he has something to tell today, anyways.


End file.
